


daddy never hit him

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [28]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His daddy never hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy never hit him

**Author's Note:**

> Title: daddy never hit him  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 195  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Eliot's past is not what you think it is

His daddy never hit him. Mama's still alive and kickin' it up in Florida. He sends her a postcard now and then, just to let her know he's still breathing. He's got two brothers and a sister. He makes more money than all of them combined and he sends it home; Mama makes sure to spread the wealth.

His daddy never hit him. He knows what Nate thinks, what they all think.

After all, why would someone learn to defend themselves so damned well if they didn't need to defend themselves from something?

But his daddy never hit him. He actually grew up fairly well-off, and attended a good school, and played fucking football and baseball and volunteered at a stable on the weekends whenever he had the time.

And, except for the stable, he was _so fucking bored_ he sometimes thought about breaking heads just to liven things up a bit.

His daddy never hit him. His daddy actually died in a carwreck when he was eighteen and he used the chaos after that to split.

He sends postcards and money and never even thinks about going home.

He doesn't belong there. Never has.


End file.
